Bitch please!
by lady von galaviz
Summary: AU, The sun is so bight... I miss it. life as I no it is over. wolfram is 17 and alone abandoned by is own family when he is sent off to prison for a crime he didn't commit. now his only option of survive is to become the bitch of the king of the prison. will this be what he's longed for his whole life deep down or will his life come crushing down before him? (yuuriXwolfram)
1. bitch? daddy? really?

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for not writing for a while. My bad. Anyway I do plan to finish my other stories so don't worry about that I'll get around to it sooner or later. Anyway's this story is fun to writing and I hope you all enjoy the first chapter. **

**Warning: bad grammer/errors. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh.**

* * *

><p>I walked with my eye's looking at the ground two man on each side of me I was scared shittless I didn't know what to think all I knew was that I was hopeless in a bad situation and there was nothing I could do about it.<p>

Three weeks earlier I was your average rich kid with money to blow. not a care in the world, I was free as you could get sitting doing nothing but hanging out drinking/parting that sort of thing.

I never would have guessed that all my fun would land me in a place where there's nothing but darkness.

It was at night I was with my friends at a party like usual I was talking and drinking next to one of my buddies when all hell broke loose.

People were starting to fight outside so my friend that I was talking to decide to go join the fight I went to stop him but got roped into the fight against my will.

It sucked but I did my best to defend myself. It wasn't easy because I am smaller than most people are.

I was five- three with blond hair and green eyes. I was slender like a woman but I never liked to admit that.

I had curves like a woman too. Which I wasn't proud of either but there wasn't much I could do about it my body was my body and I doubt it was ever going to change at this point. So whatever.

Anyway, I'm not much of a fighter so I didn't do so well but my friend knocked some guy out he was badly hurt. I was startled by all the blood. I knew my friend was drunk but I had no idea he was capable of doing something like that.

I was so afraid; I never saw something like this in my entire life except maybe on T.V or something.

I didn't know what to do or how to act I just stood there standing with no movement afraid that if I moved reality will take it in and I would start crying so instead I stood still.

My friend on the other hand back up realizing what he did but before he could do much he passed out and that was the end of it the next thing I knew cops were called and we were all arrested.

Apparently, I had blood on my hands and I didn't even realize it until the one of officers there told me I had blood on my hands and that was it. Everyone believed it the guy who got hurt couldn't remember what exactly happened temporally memory lost probably because of the trauma and of course the alcohol I'm sure he had that tonight. Plus, my friend couldn't remember that he was the one who hit him even though I told him that he did it; not me. He still didn't believe me and nobody else did either so I was blamed for his crime no matter how much I pleaded with everyone to believe nobody did. There was nothing left to say and then I was sent off to jail.

I was so scared how was going to make it. How am I going to survive it's not like I was a strong person how am I going to defend myself. It's not like anybody taught me how to fight.

I was defenseless and screwed.

I was so scared even my own family turns their back on me.

I was alone with no one to turn to and on top of all that I was stuck with a bad lawyer I knew from the first day I met him. I walk through the halls of the prison about to s*** my pants I was just glad I didn't actually s*** my pants but I was surprise I didn't at the same time, but grateful but none the less.

So here I was walking to my cell I could hear loud noises but was afraid to look up I knew saying I just didn't want to hear it. The thought of getting rape made my stomach hurt, I wanted to throw up. Once they brought me to my cell they uncuffed me and push me in without my warning and left.

I moved slowly into the small cell I noticed there was another guy already there setting on one of the small beds he looked up at me with a smile I cringed not knowing what that smile meant.

"Hello he said my name's frank. Are you my new cell mate?"

"I… guess." Was all I could say I look him over up and down he was somewhat bigger than me with brown hair and eyes. He didn't really look like a bad guy but then again looked can be deceiving plus I didn't know what he was in for.

"what's your name kid?"

"wolfram" I stuttered out.

"Don't be afraid I won't hurt you besides I already have a sugar daddy and if he ever found out I was putting the moves on somebody else, he kill me."

I gulped nervously. With a shaky voice I spoke as quietly as I could but loud enough for him to hear me but quiet enough so no one else could hear me. "daddy? You have a…"

"Yes I have a sugar daddy" he said proudly. I couldn't believe it this guy he was proud to have some fuck him in the ass!

He looks me over then stared at me 'hey you know what a sweet thing like yourself can easily get a daddy. I'm sure I could help you find someone."

"Please don't." I begged.

He stared at me once more then spoke with sincerity. "Listen kid a daddy around isn't just someone you fuck but he's your protection and if you're lucky enough to find the right one, you might have a pretty good time here if you don't walk around here with a screwdriver in your ass that could make it pretty hard to survive in these parks kid."

Stop calling me kid I thought and what's this screwdriver business in my ass, what? It wasn't really a question but I just had to think it the way I did. What the hell is wrong with this guy do I really have to share a cell with this lunatic and what the hell does he mean by protection. Is this guy off his meds or what?

It got quiet for a few minutes until he screams out scaring me half to death. "I have the perfect for solution you. He's tall handsome and most importantly he is the leader of the prison we call him the demon king. Everyone respects him."

"There's no one brave enough to mess with him. You would have to be out of your freaking mind if you ever did. The guy is the leader of the number one gang after all. He's consider to be tough and a bad ass someone you do not want to fuck with and that is why we call him the demon king."

"Also, he's called the king because he is consider to be the prisons king. He's actually looking for a bitch right now I'm sure he would go for someone as cute as you."

I felt sick but not for fear of getting killed by this so called king but to be raped by him.

"I rather you didn't." I said honestly.

"Well the way I see it you either become a bitch or a whore but you only have two choices. With fine ass like you you'll get eaten alive if you don't get some protection trust me being a bitch to one guy who can save your ass is far better than being everybody bitch, trust me."

I listen to what he said but instead of feeling better I felt worse if what he said was true then I was screwed no matter what I did either way I was going to be fuck, literally.

I was but I guess the reality of something I already knew wasn't what had me shanking to the point of passing out no it, was more of the fear of what was to come. But ever so, I wasn't about lie down without a fight. I guess you could chalk it up to mere stubbornness.

"So what's it going to be kid?" He asked, staring at me point blank but before I could answer a guard came to inform us lunch was ready.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed! Please review I will write a whole lot faster with every review I get. **

**Thank you.**

***Have a good day or night.* **


	2. i'm a bitch!

**A/n: Please enjoy chapter two!**

**Warning: sorry for any grammar mistakes or errors. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara** **Maoh.**

* * *

><p>I set alone in the corner hoping on one would want to sit next me. But as luck would have it someone did and that someone just had to be my cellie.<p>

Fuck I inwardly screamed the last thing I need right now is this guy reminding me of where I am.

"I just talked to my friend that's in cell block c he says the demon king is coming down. Were in b block so were technically were neighbors he said then smiled. Like fucking your neighbor don't cha think?"

"One, I already knew that second, I ani't going to be fucking anyone."

Oh you aren't are you? He smiled in a way that pissed me off.

"Look" I breathed trying to claim myself down. "Didn't ask to become a bitch nor did I ask for your help so please don't bother trying to fix me up with this so called king of yours, ok."

Tsks aren't we in a bad mood. Well child around here the king calls the shots and if the kings want you then he will have you. Got it he said with anger in his voice but I knew he was serious.

"Are you obsessed with him or something?" I asked looking at him like he was the craziest person I have ever seen. He was unfazed.

"No he said simply. "It's just how things are. Bedside's we can't even be certain he will even go for you. I said he was looking for someone I didn't say he would go for you right off the bat but then again he said pausing looking me over again he just might with an ass like your."

"And you better hope and pray that he does or you'll be fish food with an ass like that."

"How old are you anyways kid?" he smiled that creepy smile I really don't like this guy.

"Why" I asked looking away from him.

"Well for starters you don't look over 16 plus, shouldn't someone as young as you be in juvenile not prison?"

"No… I uh… they charged me as an adult."

"Oh I see. Tough break kid."

"Yeah, and I'm 17."

Woo hoo "dam, the demon king is going to love you, that's for sure. He like's young boys like you."

"Oh goody" I said sarcastically.

Oh come now the king is very hot I think you'll like him beside he paused making me feel unconformable under his stare what's wrong with this guy why does he keep looking at me in that way its wired is he a pervert or something, I'm starting to think he is. Then smiled do you want to know how old the king is?

"No" was the first thing that come to mind it's not that I care anyways it was nothing to do with me after all.

But this moron had to go head and say it anyways. "He's 37."

I ate my food quietly after that frank had left to talk to some friends I assume, who knows. I sit there eating when for some reason everyone in the dining hall stood up immediately and bowed.

What the hell is going on?

why would these lunatics act like this for one guy and isn't this prison after all what's wrong with you these people why would they do this for someone in a place like this?

Are they nuts!

I heard a little bit more commotion before finally someone stood a little off in the distance from me I could see a shadow on the ground it was bugging me because it wasn't moving at all it's like whoever it was just stopped and stood in place.

What's wrong with this guy, why won't he move? For some unknown reason it was bothering me but I didn't know why.

Who cares about a shadow I thought what's wrong with me just ignore it. But for some reason I couldn't so instead I looked up to see but when I did all hell broke loose in my body I was frozen I couldn't move as I stare up at this beautiful man.

He was at least 6 foot with midnight black hair that went to the middle of his back. It was long and the most beautiful hair I've ever seen. He had two gorgeous black eyes to match his hair and strong arms, so strong in fact that I get why they call him the demon king.

He was so good looking I couldn't denied that but even still I didn't want to be anyone's bitch.

No matter how sexy they were I was nobody bitch I was the kind of person who wanted a relationship with someone not a fuck buddy.

Besides, I wasn't about to be ganged raped by anyone. I want love not force sex, not rape, but love.

I'm a virgin but I wouldn't dare tell anyone here I don't want to be gang rape by a bunch of guys trying my steal My virginity I'm bi but again I wouldn't dare tell anyone here not if I don't want to die that is.

He was staring at me I was staring at him if this was a Romanic movie we be the main characters. I shook my head what's wrong with me, nap out of it. This isn't a love movie this is realty he's probably a rapist murdering asshole.

He walked up to me until we were in breathing distances.

"You must be wolfram. Am I right?"

"Ah… yes."

He smiled. "Good someone as beautiful as you as my bitch, I'm happy."

I gasped I couldn't breathe I felt nerves.

He looked away for a second to turn around and yell very loudly "listen closely this bitch is mine if anyone even looks at him wrong will have to answer to me. Got it" he stated.

"Yes" everyone screamed out not looking at me as their heads were facing the ground.

After a few more seconds he turned back to me.

He moved closer to me and whispered in my ear "come now" he growled.

I did what he said I flowed I'm into his cell. He picked up a sandwich he had stashed away and some chips. He must be well connected even outside of the prison I thought.

He gestured for mw to sit beside him I did. He ate quietly so I figured I shouldn't said anything either. What am wrong with me why am I even doing this. I feel so stupid.

When he got done he throws away he trash then sit down beside me. "My name is yuuri; wolfram. I'm sure you've heard about me by now, haven't you?" I nodded.

"Listen wolfram, I'm going to give you one chance to back out but if you choice to take this chance you will be mine fully I will not tolerate any misbehaver. Do you understand he asked firmly?"

I looked deep into his eyes wonder why I was still here but for some reason my body just wouldn't move it like I was a statue with a soul I couldn't here myself think but I couldn't move at all. I wanted to scream I wanted to yell and ran away but I couldn't. My heart wouldn't let me his eyes were like ta night sky I also loved the night sky.

I thought I was slowly going mad I couldn't probably want a relationship with tis man, did I. there's no way I just met him. I barely new the guy I've only really laid eyes on him. But….Maybe this is what they call love at first sight.

I might be crazy but there's no way I can walk just away there's just isn't.

So maybe I am cray but even so, I can't help but be head over heels in love with those eyes.

"Ok…" I shakily let out.

"good; because I wasn't about to take no as an answer anyways he looked at me and smiled and all the seriousness in the room went away like that. "How old are you wolfram?"

"17." I said blankly still processing what I just agreed too.

He smirked. "I'm 37." He paused. "It's a pleasure to meet you, my bitch."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SORRY for not updating sooner. (My bad lol.) I hope you enjoyed this chapter please review thank you!**

**!**Have a good day or night everyone!** **


	3. This guy?

**A/N: I hope you enjoy chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh. **

**Warning: grammar mistakes and errors.**

**P.S... if you have any ideas for this story please let me know? Anything is welcome.**

* * *

><p>I can't believe I'm someone's bitch. I never image myself in this position. I am afraid but I would never show that to anyone or at least I would try not to.<p>

All I want is to go asleep. I know I did actually agree to this but still I'm afraid. What's going to happen to me now? Did I even make the right choice?

I was lying down on my bunk if you could call it that. It was hard and cold. I felt like I was in a freezer. But lucky for me I was still able to drift off to sleep somehow.

When I woke up I was surprise to find a blanket on me I don't remember even having one. "What's going on" I asked out loud not expecting anyone to answer back.

"The king laid it on you" frank said scaring me half to dearth.

"He what?" I said after catching my breath and slowing my heart rate.

"Oh don't act so surprised you're his bitch now aren't you, everybody in here knows by now. There all afraid to even look at you hell, some of the guards are too. It isn't surprising considering where we are and the fact that nobody wants to piss off the king."

"You got to realizes something small fry in here there you got your good cops and your bad cops there's no way around it. You just have to be smarter than the rest of these idiots or you'll be killed trusting the wrong person."

"You see in here it's your job to figure it out on your own you ani't got no one to dry your tears in here if you fuck up. But for people like us who were smarter than the rest of the dumb fucks who walk in here every day we got ourselves protecting from our daddy's which means we don't to think our daddy's will do the thinking for us. He smiled at the end of his rant. I honestly think this gut is right where he needs to be. He's one crazy motherfucker that's for sure, no doubt about that."

I am just surprised I was able to sleep in the same cell as this lunatic but then again I guess I was just extremely tried. That's the only explanation but wait a minute yuuri put the blanket over me, he did that really.

"I don't know what to say. Why would he do that?" I finally asked.

"If you're wondering why the king was oh so nice to you is because you are his bitch."

What? Can he read minds now? I thought feeling more and more freaked out by this guy.

"What?"

"Are you deaf or something; listen closely! he said moving closer to me. "I said you're his bitch which means you're his for life no crying, no arguing, nothing like that."

"Once you become this" he pointed at himself indicating what he meant (someone's bitch) "there's no going back. Once you're in, you're in, for the rest of your pathetic life."

"Now don't get me wrong I care for my daddy and am grateful for all he has done but kid some of the people in here aren't so lucky."

"If you happen to god forbid, get a monster as a daddy, god save your soul. They can humiliated you beat you crus you or even kill you. Every bitch in here better prey that he won't be the bitch of some bastard."

This was the first time I ever herd this guy talk so serious I never ever thought for a second that maybe I was reading this guy wrong I thought I had him paged buy I guess I was wrong maybe there's more to this guy then what meets the eye.

Maybe he wasn't as fond of being a bitch as I once thought.

"One last thing kid" he said glaring at me. You have a good man for your daddy; don't blow it or your fuck. If any of these man in here ever find out you're on the market you may as well be dead because I assure you on the inside, you will be."

I thought to myself wow I can't believe what was just said to me. I know prison was tough but the more I learn the scarier I get. I'm supposed to believe this guy called the king is really going to proactive me a complete stranger form the hell of this prison.

…

The next morning when I woke up the guards were yelling for all of us prisoners to get up, get changed time for showers then breakfast.

This is the part that I wish would never have happen I can't even imagine taking a shower in front of those perverted man. I want to throw up just thinking about it.

I made my way tours the showing area like everyone else when someone taped me on the shoulder I was startled at first but took a few deep breaths before turning around.

The person that was standing in front of me was the king.

King I whispered.

Please call me yuuri he said.

Um… I swallowed yuuri what is it?

You won't be taking a shower with everyone else you'll be coming with me to my sell to take a sponge-bath that I'll be giving to you with my bare hands.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know its short but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also, if anyone would want to co-write let me know. Please review. **


End file.
